


Prophecy and Dream

by Awkward_and_artsy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Elemental Magic, Fantasy, Gods, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbians in Space, Magic, Multi, Mystery, Old Gods, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Apocalypse, Prophecy, Useless Lesbians, but instead of in space their in weird medieval times but not really, i've worked on this for roughly three years, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_and_artsy/pseuds/Awkward_and_artsy
Summary: Leiara had a relatively good life living behind the towering walls of her kingdom.Her Homeland of Ocana was rich, flourishing, and mercifully alone.When a mystery befalls her family, curiosity gets the best of her, and her journey begins.Little does she know she is just one small cog in a machine working to save the very world.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely original work my guys! While I still intend to work on my projects set in already existing universes, everything in this story is original (Universe, characters, plot, etc.) and will be my main focus. I have been working on and keeping this project very close to my heart for roughly two years now, and keeping it in my docs is just kind of becoming a hassle, and I'm really just using AO3 as an organizer at this point lmao. 
> 
> While I doubt anyone will be reading this, if you do happen to stumble upon this, please give it some love! I would love to hear anyone and everyones thoughts and opinions on my story. As I am not a professional and very much a juvenile in my writing career, I am wanting as much criticism as possible to improve my story, and my passion. I really love the ideas I have had in the progress of writing it, and I hope any of you who stumble upon it do to. If you don't, oh well, but please do tell me what I could do to make it better!!

Since the day the world was invented, a singular tale has been told. Since the world burned In flame and waging wars to the building of vast empires in lands cross midnight blue seas one could only dream on. 

No matter what country, or dialect, or status, every mother told their child the same story. And so on, and so forth. Perhaps it was an uplifting tale of heroism, but to some it may have been a frightful tale of horror. A warning.  
No matter how, the ending was the same. 

In a land of old, conflicting powers must conjoined to stop the consuming heat of destruction that comes. Hero's from far and wide, called to a singular spot by nothing other than hope and fate. 

It would be fate that could end, or save all life as it is known. The hero's, five in all, could be anywhere, or anyone, chosen when the unknown hourglass ran out of sand.

It could even be you.

At least that's how the story was always told.


	2. Chapter One: The Walled Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kingdom of Ocana and it's denizens are happy, despite the grey walls towering over their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall, just a reminder I'm using ao3 as a place holder so it is very likely I may go back in and edit some junk periodically, or if I have the need to rewrite some things here and there. Enjoy!

The sun beat down on the fertile lands of Ocana. Walled Kingdom of the moon, the fourth kingdom of the Solas Treaties, and the land where celestials themselves were said to bless with the touch to grow foodstuffs for the populations of many worlds. Lush greens and blues covered the lands as the interconnected systems of water grew much against the dark riverbanks. The water was a distinct turquoise color, seen nowhere else in the surrounding kingdoms. All life stemmed from the large spanning river and its many offshoots, marbling the land with its piercing vibrancy.   
The only thing that would compare to the beauty of the river would be that of the ocean spanning the entire east of the Kingdom.  
At least it would be if the ocean was visible past the high stone walls spanning the perimeter of the land.  
While Ocana would be able to provide for all, selfishly, it remains alone. Blocked off behind the cool grey blending into the sky. The only break in the gloom was the inky black bars of the entrance gate at the end of a long winding road lined with trees that flowered pink of every day of every year without fail. Through the gate was the only glimpse of the outside world the denizens of Ocana would likely ever see. It wasn’t much different than the inside, green trees and a continuing winding road.   
Nonetheless, children would occasionally flock to it on the rare day they had free to leisure outside of their schooling or tending the fields, clambering to get a peek through the cold iorn gripping into their skin before the royal guard shooed them away like sweat from their stoic brow. Many dreamed of the outside, begging the elders for stories from before the walls went up.  
That was so long ago however, no one living would ever be able to recall the world without them. No one had ever been outside the walls since their introduction.  
The large black gate hadn’t been open either.  
Despite the dreams and questions of the children, the people of Ocana were happy. No wars had befallen them, and their land was still as fertile as the days the gods walked it. Adults walked the fields in loose, vibrantly colored fabric, letting the heat of the sun bare down onto their tanned necks while letting the cool seasonal air drift through their hair as the cultivated fruits, grain, and more. Children chased their parents with baskets in their chubby hands to help with whatever they could.   
Some of the higher class citizens who owned the fields rather than working in them walked in markets filled with brightly colored powders, dyes, and spices, cultivated all by the hands they employed. No currency existed in Ocana, yet trade thrived. If one wanted a blue dye to make makeup for their daughters and wives, they may need to trade a bag of citrus fruits, or a piece of fine cloth. Vendors choice.   
Children ran in the streets, playing with sticks on the stone paved ground, barefooted and tripping over gaps in the planted stone that grew worn over the countless years of commerce and traffic.   
At the peak of it all stood the castle.  
The very tip of it, gilded in a gorgeous silver, just barely passed the top of the walls, sparkling like a star in the sky even in the brightest of days and darkest of nights. Gated by the same black iron at the edge of their tiny world. Its walls were made of a plain stone that was somehow distinctly different from the walls. It was darker, sharper, and placed with more care, making it look sturdy and invincible as it surely was meant to. Windows of stained glass glittered.  
Very few civilians had ever been past the gate to the castle. Some wealthy crop owners bragged here and there about waltzing through the gardens with consorts of the King, and some seamstresses whispered amongst themselves of the beautiful governments they walked to the doors of the castle itself before being sent away with a pack of golden thread and a weeks worth of bread.   
The castle was the gossip of the surrounding townships, whispers filling the streets with rumors and truths alike. They all wanted to see, to know what was in the walls of the sturdy stone fortress. It was surely a captivating tale. Many even tried to break in before being stopped by spears prodding their chests in warning.  
Interesting indeed.  
Sadly, this story, isn’t about them.


	3. Chapter Two: Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running

Bare feet hit against the dirt with ferocity. A one person stampede tore through the maze of a garden before them, hopping and weaving through shrubs decorated with small red buds, and dodging under the stumps of the arched bridges over the small and shallow turquoise gash in the ground. Leaping over a bush that was obscenely too long to just go around, they landed on their knees with a soft grunt, pressing quickly up against the green. The girl gripped her hands to her panting chest, softly wheezing as her eyes darted around her surroundings.

This was bad. This was very, very bad.

She swallowed briefly, popping her head up over the bush like a scared child past its mother's hip. The coast was clear. She sighed in relief, weaving a hand through her hair to calm herself. It was getting far too long- at the very least it was hip length at this point. It was scraggly at the ends, tangled with some small twigs and leaves that had found their way in the the dark brown locks. The twigs were very much an annoyance. She picked them out carefully, trying not to wince when one was too tangled to remove, just ripping it off and tossing it aside. Some part of her wished she had brought something to tie it up before she fled, but it was far too late for that at this point. Maybe she would be able to chop it off later once she got to safety. The air wisped its way across her skin, chilling her cheeks despite the heat from both the sun and her quick jaunt through the maze of trees and bushes and flowers and streams a-

“Leiara of Ocana. Stand. Now,” A clear, stoic voice called out.

Oh no.

Leiara grimaced, standing to face the voice across her hiding bush. A fairly bad one, apparently,

“Oh, hello sister. What brings you to the garden today?” she chirped out, cocking her head with a tight smile.

“You missed your lesson today. Why?”

“Oh well, you know, it was such a nice day to-”

“That’s no reason to miss your lesson,”

“Well yes, but actually, I was-”

“Skipping?”

“Skip-” Leiara sighed, bowing her head. She was no match for the stoic fortress of a woman before her, “Yeah, yes. I was skipping okay? So what?” She shrugged defensively, scratching at her sleeve that suddenly seems to hold all of her interest rather than her sisters icy blue eyes that seemed to bore into her very soul and tear it to shreds.

“Leiara. You should know better. You’re how old by now?” She tsked, “You have duties you need to uphold. You’re-”  
Leiara cut in with a staunch eyeroll, meeting her sisters eyes,

“Yeah, a princess, I know. I’ve known for seventeen years, Lena, I haven’t exactly forgotten the intense responsibilities that befall me as a future matriarch!” she laughed, pinching her brow, “I just don’t understand why I have to go to these stupid lessons! Why do I need to learn new languages? It’s not like I’m leaving the castle anytime soon, let alone the kingdom. I mean come on, Ancient Terraniane? It’s absolutely ridiculous, you have to agree with me on some level, right?”

An awkward silence befell the two.

“Right?” She pleaded, shifting on the balls of her muddy feet.

Lena sighed, clasping her hands in front of her chest,

“Ara. I understand your frustrations, I really do. But you need to learn these things. It seems pedantic and dull, I know. But it’s…” Lena paused, moving her hand to cup her sisters cheek. “It’s in case something happens to father. Celestials forbid, something to me as well. If the unthinkable happens, all of my responsibilities fall onto you. I don’t want you to fail because you’re unprepared. You have so much capacity,” She glanced down over the bush at her ruined dress and cut up, calloused feet, both covered in mud and hair still filled with twigs, “If only you applied yourself,”

Leiara swallowed. A disappointed Lena was the worst. The absolute worst. Her heart sank down to the floor as she gently batted the hand on her face away, eyes lowered onto the dirt as she proceeded to step over the shrubbery. Her shoulders pointed inward, the opposite of the woman beside her. Lena was strong, regal. Her wide shoulders were decorated by a silk cape hooked into place by silver clasps onto the white fabric of her shirt. Several earrings dangled from her pointed ears, and her brass colored skin seemed to glow like the sun itself was within her. Her hair was cropped short, barely hitting her handsome jawline. She looked as a queen should, twelve years her senior, and hardened by her father's court.

Leiara was shorter, lankier, and far more awkward. Her mussed hair was generally in a high but loose ponytail, her feet barely ever met the inside of a shoe or silk, and small cuts from her general clumsiness littered her arms and legs. If it weren't from her clothes, mudstained as they were, she looked like any other peasant to grace the fields. Self-doubt aside, she shook her head, glancing towards her older sister in guilt, asking forgiveness in the tense silence.

The sigh her sister gave back was answer enough,

Forgiveness was given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my idiot children


End file.
